A normal showerhead that is used when taking a shower is equipped with a switching lever or a push button so as to control the volume and strength of the tap water to be emitted. In addition, a filter or the like can be installed in a showerhead in order to emit the tap water in a misty form, to activate the tap water by using ceramics or the like, or to remove harmful chlorine and so on from the tap water. Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-151457 discloses a spray nozzle and a shower apparatus that uses that spray nozzle. In the spray nozzle described in that application, the spray nozzle's swirl holes swirl a liquid (i.e. create a swirling flow), and the spray nozzle's central hole forms a flow along the central axis of the swirling flow, so that—even if the liquid's pressure is low—sprayed water particles can be fine and uniform and the spraying angle can be large. Also, in the shower apparatus disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-333867, a plurality of spray nozzles are provided inside a showerhead, an emission port is provided in front of each of the spray nozzles, and air ports are provided behind the spray nozzles. Thus, misty warm water is emitted from the spray nozzles, and the emitted misty water (mists) entrains air from the air ports. Accordingly, both misty warm water and air are supplied to the person who is showering. In addition, the mists emitted from the plurality of spray nozzles collide with each other in an airflow, and thereby generate negative ions.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-151457        Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-333867        